


Wally Goes To Gotham

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Don't think too hard about it,” Robin grinned shooting his line to swing to another rooftop, “I just think you have more of a chance than you think you do.”“What do you-” Wally came to a full stop, staring at Robin. “Holy shit, Batman’s gonna be so mad.”





	Wally Goes To Gotham

Batman was out of town for the weekend, which meant Wally could actually go to Gotham to see his best friend. 

Okay, so it didn’t mean that at all, and Batman would for sure find out that Kid Flash had been patrolling with Robin in his city, but Wally would be back in Central City where uncle Barry could make sure Batman didn’t skin him alive for breaking the rules before Batman got back. Probably.

It wasn’t like it was the first time Robin and Kid Flash had teamed up and done something Batman wouldn’t approve of. Wally still had nightmares about the look Batman had given him after they’d taken the Batmobile joyriding and Robin just grinned and told him it was no big deal because “Wally has a licence, isn’t it kind of like him teaching me how to drive?”. Wally had thought he was going to die. Or kill Robin for throwing him under the bus like that. And then die, because Batman would kill him for killing Robin. That had been when Wally had learned: it’s not a matter of if Batman finds out, but when he finds out.

But a little patrol was way less bad than stealing the Batmobile for the afternoon. At least, that’s what Wally told himself as he crossed into Gotham, actually on time for once, to meet Rob.

Or, he would have been, except there’s always something happening in Gotham. And he couldn’t just ignore the mugging going on. Robin would understand.

Before the would be mugger could even notice Wally was nearby, he’d already taken his gun, knocked him out, and zip tied him to a lamp post a few feet away from the guy he’d been holding up. The really hot guy, but that wasn’t the point right now.

Except maybe it was, because he’d already taken care of the bad guy after all. “Hey, you alright?” Wally asked him with a wide grin.

“Yeah, thanks for the help,” the guy smiled, looking not even a little shaken that he was just standing at the wrong end of a gun. Wally wasn’t really surprised. Gotham was a messed up place. “You don't look like one of the regular heroes running around here, any reason in particular you're not in Central City?”

“Is it the bright colors or the smiling that gave away I'm not the Dark Knight?” Wally joked. “Just visiting, but I couldn't exactly leave a damsel in distress, now could I?”

“I don't think I'd say I was a damsel or in distress. I probably could have taken him.” He said like he wasn't just shy of being five foot three.

“Well, lucky for you, no one had to find out.” Wally tilted his head, looking a little more closely at the other teen. “Have we met before? I've been to Gotham a few times.”

“Probably not,” He shrugged, “I think I would've remembered meeting someone dressed in bright yellow who could do such a good impression of the road runner.”

Wally gasped and put a hand over his heart. “Ouch dude. I'm way faster than that.” His face lit up with realization. “Oh! Wait, I know! Dick Grayson, right? Bruce Wayne’s ward.”

“Yep, that would be me. You'd think I'd learn to not walk through alleyways,” he laughed, and damn if that laugh wasn't just as pretty as him.

“Shouldn't you have body guards or something?”

“Nah,” Dick waved the suggestion off, “Who wants to pay someone to follow you around? Besides, I'm usually fine.”

“I could speed you home if you wanted. Or wherever you're going. Make sure you don't get into any more trouble.” Robin was probably waiting for him, but he was used to Wally being late by now. It was practically a speedster requirement.

“No it's okay, you probably have things to do anyway. I'll be fine.”

“You sure? I’m sure I'd get you there in a flash,” he said with a wink.

Dick groaned, “I hope that's not a catchphrase or something. But yeah, I'm sure. It was nice meeting you though.”

“It is if you hang around the Flash too long,” Wally answered. “But it was nice meeting you too.” And then he sped off, because he really was running late now.

But not as late as Robin apparently, he noted with a grin when he reached the park they were meeting at.

Robin showed up five minutes later, swinging in from behind him. “Sorry, got a little sidetracked.” There was that distinct twitch of amusement in his smile that always meant he was silently laughing at someone or something.

“Something interesting?” Wally asked.

“No, just ran into a friend on the way here, it's why I'm late. How about you, anything interesting happen today?”

“Well I for one was on time,” Wally blatantly lied. “And even made time to rescue a hot guy on the way.”

“A hot guy huh?” Robin still looked too amused.

“Yep. You're killing my game Rob, I had to come meet you and just abandon him.”

Robin let out a short laugh, “I'm sure you'll meet him again, unless you don't plan to come back to Gotham any time soon.”

“Because Batman loves when I come down here,” Wally said sarcastically.

“He just thinks you don't have tough enough skin for Gotham,” Robin waved off, “I'm sure you’ll see your dream boy again.”

“Lots of people in Gotham. For some reason. You people should really all move. Seems unlikely to run into one person. Oh well, wanna get started on patrol?”

“Yeah, let’s go. You need to get better at working on rooftops anyway. This'll be good practice.” And with that Robin was running at the closest building and firing a line.

“Rooftops are not the only means of travel!” Wally shouted, running after him.

“They're the main method in Gotham and you should get used to it if you want to visit your new crush.”

“They're a Bat’s main method. There's nothing wrong with streets if you run. Besides, I'd be coming to Gotham to see my best bro. Hot guys are just a bonus.”

“Good to know you won't forget me even if you get yourself a boyfriend,” Robin grinned. He looked genuinely happy about it, but there was still something knowing about his smile.

“Course not. Besides, hot mugging victim is way out of my league. Dick Grayson.”

“Are you saying you don't think you have a chance with the richest boy in Gotham?” Robin laughed.

“My superhero status might help, but yeah. Hot, rich, and lives several states away. Not looking good for Kid Flash.” Wally laughed. “Plus all the secret identity stuff. Better to just stick with coming here to hang out with you.”

“You never know, you might have a chance. I hear he has a thing for redheads.”

“Something for you two to bond over when you rescue him from a hostage situation or whatever he needs saving from next.”

“What can I say, we have good taste.”

“Why are you so interested anyway?” Wally asked. “Do you know him? You don't pay this much attention when I call other people hot.”

“Don't think too hard about it,” Robin grinned shooting his line to swing to another rooftop, “I just think you have more of a chance than you think you do.”

“What do you-” Wally came to a full stop, staring at Robin. “Holy shit, Batman’s gonna be so mad.”

“What?” Robin paused a step away from jumping onto the next roof, “I mean he’ll be mad at you regardless, but that's not what you're talking about is it?”

“He's going to be mad at you though, don't you think, Dick?” Because Wally wasn't a detective, he was a scientist, but he could put together why the guy that looked like Dick Grayson, and who was Dick Grayson’s age, would take such interest in Wally’s potential crush, and give seemingly baseless assurances that he had a chance. And Robin was never late to meet Wally, but he’d been late when Dick Grayson was being held up. Plus Bruce Wayne totally had the money to be Batman. “I mean, he has you walking around the team in shades for a reason.”

Robin’s face drew carefully blank. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Wally laughed now. “God you've even got the same voice, how did I miss that?”

“Still have no idea what you're talking about.” Which even despite his blank face, Wally could tell it was a lie.

“Oh man, I’ve been sitting here talking about how hot you are,” Wally realized out loud, face going red.

Robin’s face became a light shade of pink too. “It's nice that you think I'm just as hot as Dick Grayson.”

“Dude, can you not insult my intelligence by pretending you’re not him? I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“I’m Batman-ly obligated to keep denying it until we’re out of public,” Robin huffed.

“So when patrol is over we can talk about it?” Wally asked hopefully.

“Well I doubt you'll let me not talk about it, so yeah, I guess we can talk about.”

“Then let’s get back to work. Does this mean I can see the Batcave now?”

“As long as B doesn't come back early, then yes.”

“If he comes back early I’m going to be booking it to Central City, sorry bro.”

“No I get it, B can be scary.”

“Can be? He is. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Robin just shrugged and continued their patrol, jumping onto another roof, “I don't need to; he knows.”

“He knows everything,” Wally muttered under his breath.

* * *

“Good evening Master Dick. Master Wallace. I’m presuming you two would like me to not mention this to Master Bruce?” Alfred greeted when they walked into the Batcave.

“He knows my name,” Wally whispered to Dick.

“Of course,” Robin pulled off his cape, rolling his shoulders, “Alfred knows everything.”

“Would you two like me to prepare snacks? I’ve been told speedsters eat quite a lot.” And Wally wasn’t sure what to make of the look Alfred was giving him at that, so he looked to Dick for help.

“That'd be great, thanks Alf.” Robin collapsed into the chair in front of the large computer screen  and peeled off his mask as Alfred turned to head up a stone staircase. 

“So, how long were you going to tease me about calling Dick Grayson hot?” Wally asked as he looked around the cave.

“Until you decided to either ask him out or that you weren't interested,” Dick said as though he wasn't just talking about himself.

“And what if I’d asked him out? Then what would have happened?”

“He would've said yes, and would've probably told you after about a month that he’s Robin. Maybe sooner.”

“Well, the thing is, as hot as Dick Grayson is, I probably wouldn’t have asked him out. Something about being too hung up on my best friend, Robin.” Wally glanced to the side, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Oh,” it was nice to see he wasn't the only one blushing, “Y’know I don't think he'd mind all that much if you decided to date your best friend instead.”

“How about this weekend? We could go watch that action movie you mentioned you wanted to see. I’ll even risk Batman’s irritation and come back to Gotham if you want,” Wally offered with a small smile.

Dick snorted, “If we’re going on a date then it's not being in Gotham that you need to worry about. It's probably safer for us to go out in Central City.”

“You’re right, Batman never gets mad about you coming to Central City,” Wally nodded in agreement.

“That, and Barry likes me,” Dick grinned.

“Uncle Barry likes everyone. But he also knows I like you, so he’s going to be excited to hear I finally told you.”

“That's a lot better than how Batman’s going to react.”

“And how exactly is Batman going to react?” Came a voice from behind Wally.

Wally closed his eyes, feeling the color drain out of his face. “Robin… he’s behind me...isn’t he?”

“He is definitely behind you,” Dick looked like he was having a silent conversation over Wally’s shoulder with his eyes.

“Listen I-” Wally turned around to face Batman, who was not dressed as Batman but was still Batman in Wally’s mind. He swallowed and tried again. “It’s not Dick’s fault, I figured it out, so you shouldn’t be mad at him.” Batman merely raised an eyebrow, and Wally really should have quit while he was ahead, but he kept talking. “And I really like him, and we’re going on a date. But it’ll be in Central City, so I won’t be in your city again, and I know I’m here now which is against the rules, but-”

“Wally,” Batman cut him off, and … was that amusement on his face? Behind all the stern Batman-ness? “It’s fine. But you should still go home. I don’t want to deal with your uncle complaining to me about you being out late on school nights.”

Wally’s eyes went wide and he looked between Batman and Dick.

“Yeah, we talked it out,” Dick laughed.

Wally would never understand how they did that, but decided now wasn’t the time to try and figure it out. “Oh, well uh, then I guess I’ll just go. Um, text me when you’re free, okay?” He asked Dick.

“Of course.”

“Cool, then I’ll see you around.” He gave Dick a wide smile, and then sped out, briefly mourning that he wasn’t going to get any of the snacks Alfred had made.


End file.
